swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wade Warren
Wade Smoke Warren – główna postać fanonów Niezłomni, Zagłada Galaktyki, Przeklęta Planeta - dawne czasy oraz jedna z postaci Wojny Przyjaciół. Syn Kyle'a Warrena i jego żony. Były naukowiec ARS, po rozpadzie Republiki Systemowej został doradcą ministra obrony Intergalaktycznego Przymierza Niezależnych Systemów. Pod koniec wojny między IPNS a Państwem Mandaloriańskim porzucił swoje dotychczasowe poglądy i przeszedł na stronę wroga. Po paru latach Christian Kryze przydzielił go do ekspedycji Kyber. W trakcie niej Wade został porwany przez kult Sithowskiej Potęgi, ale dzięki przyjaciołom z ekspedycji udało mu się uwolnić i kontynuować zadanie. Pod koniec misji postanowił się poświęcić, aby uratować galaktykę, ale zamiast tego przypadkowo cofnął się w czasie do czasów świetności Przeklętej Planety. Historia Przeszłość Wade urodził i wychował się na Queel. Wykazywał wyjątkową wiedzę techniczną oraz był świetnym matematykiem. W wieku 14 lat dołączył do nieznanej akademii. Tam poznał Talię Darton i Mike'a Taylora, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił. Po jej ukończeniu w wieku 18 lat zaczął pracować dla ARS. Pobyt na Przeklętej Planecie (32 ABY) Przybycie (32 ABY) mały|lewo|Wade ląduje na Przeklętej PlanecieWade został z rozkazu Larsa Vergela przyłączony do ekspedycji Portal, wysłanej przez tajemniczy portal na nieznaną planetą. Na miejscu okazało się, że zostali tu uwięzieni. Wade i Talia postanowili pobrać próbki z planety. Komandor Finer kazał Allenowi ich pilnować. Po jakimś czasie powstała burza piaskowa. Nagle ukazała im się tajemnicza sylwetka. Allen kazał mu się zatrzymać. Zaczął się jednak dusić i padł na ziemię. Wade rzucił się na wroga, lecz został odepchnięty mocą. Wtedy mężczyzna w hełmie klona zaczął strzelać do zakapturzonego przeciwnika, który uciekł. Następnie ogłuszył Wade'a i Talię. Sprawdzian Jadena (32 ABY) mały|192px|Wade podczas sprawdzianu Jadena TanoWade obudził się ze związanymi rękami i nogami. Obok niego byli pozostali członkowie ekspedycji Portal z wyjątkiem Allena. Mężczyzna w hełmie klona wyjaśnił im, co to za planeta oraz kim jest tajemnicza osoba, która ich zaatakowała. Następnie powiedział, że część z może być "pachołkami" wroga, czyli osobami będącymi pod jego wpływem. Potem uderzył każdego członka ekspedycji w twarz. Na koniec został Mike Taylor. Nie poczuł jednak bólu jak reszta, więc mężczyzna musiał go zastrzelił. Powiedział reszcie, że "pachołkowie" nie czują bólu. Następnie zaprowadził członków ekspedycji do swojej kryjówki. Wyprawa do starożytnego miasta (32 ABY) Po przybyciu do kryjówki mężczyzna ujawnił swoją tożsamość. Okazało się, że to Jaden Tano. Wyjaśnił wszystko dokładniej. Opowiedział jak się tutaj znalazł. Później Wade opowiedział mu o tym jak oni się tu dostali. Komandor Finer zapytał, czy jest jakiś sposób na uwolnienie się. Jaden odparł, że żadnego nie zna, ale w ruinach starożytnego miasta, będącego w zakazanej strefie, są tajemnicze znaki które mogą mieć z tym związek. Komandor Finer podjął decyzję, że trzeba się tam udać. Do miasta zostali wysłani Wade, porucznik Bly i Beck. Jaden zgodził się ich tam zaprowadzić. Szli dziesięć godzin. W końcu udało im się dotrzeć. Przewodnik zaproponował, by udał się do dawnej świętyni. Wszyscy się zgodzili. Beck stanął na czatach przy wejściu. Bly wyglądał przez okno, czy Sith się nie zbliża. Jaden zabrał Wade'a do miejsca, w którym widział starożytne znaki. Wade od razu rozpoznał, że są napisane w języku twi'leki, ponieważ ojciec uczył go, jak się nim posługiwać. Przetłumaczył jeden tekst: "Zdrajca został przeklęty.". Od razu zrozumiał o kogo chodzi. Przetłumaczył drugi tekst: "Tylko światło nocy może otworzyć przejście". Wade nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Zauważył trzeci tekst: "Nadejdzie czas gdy na Korkordię przyjdzie wybraniec Rodu Warrenów. Spotka się z Przeklętym. Stoczy pojedynek i wywabi galaktykę od ciemnej strony.". Był zszokowany. Uznał, ze chodzi o niego. Nagle usłyszeli strzały. To był Beck. Po chwili zapadła cisza. Pozostali natychmiast przy pomocy harpunów w blasterach wyskoczyli przez okno i uciekli. Jednak jedna z kolumn świętyni się zawaliła i zmiażdżyła porucznika Bly'a. Jaden i Wade natychmiast wrócili do kryjówki. Łowy (32 ABY) mały|lewo|Pocałunek Wade'a i TaliiPo tych wydażeniach Wade przekazał pozostałym członkom ekspedycji treść zagadki dotyczącej powrotu do domu. Niestety nikt nie umiał jej rozwiązać. Quentin Lance uznał, że jeżeli nie zabiją Przeklętego, to on ich w końcu odnajdzie. Tom się z nim zgodził. Wiedzieli jednak, że pozostali będą temu przeciwni, więc wyruszyli we dwóch. Tymczasem Wade i Talia przyglądali się księżycowi i przypominali czasy w akademii. Doszło między nimi do pocałunku. Po chwili Talia powiedziała, że to ciekawe, że księżyce świecą światłem odbitym. Wtedy do Wade'a dotarła treść zagadki. Światło nocy to była pełnia księżyca. Nagle spostrzegł w oddali Toma i Quentina. Pobiegł za nimi z nadzieją, że zdąży ich zatrzymać. Niestety, kiedy dobiegał do nich, pojawił się Przeklęty który z łatwością pokonał wrogów. Wade schował się z nadzieją, że go nie znajdzie. Kiedy odszedł, wrócił do kryjówki. Buntownik (32 ABY) Wade zaczął wyliczać, gdzie otworzy się portal w następną pełnię. Tymczasem Slide załamany utratą swego przyjaciela – Toma, zaczął obwiniać komandora Finera o jego śmierć, ponieważ to on wyszkolił Quentina, który namówił Toma na łowy. Kiedy doszło między nim i Finerem do kłótni, wyciągnął broń i powiedział, że z winy Finera już nikt nie zginie. Reszta ekspedycji chciała go powstrzymać, ale on zagroził że ich też zabije. Wtedy Poos strzelił w Slide'a, raniąc go śmiertelnie. Po tym wydarzeniu Wade ukończył wyliczenia i wiedział, gdzie otworzy się portal. Ucieczka (32 ABY) Na następny dzień była pełnia. Problem był w tym, że miejsce otwarcie portalu było głęboko w zakazanej strefie. Mimo to grupa wyruszyła. Po paru godzinach dotarli do celu, kilka minut przed otwarciem portalu. Wtedy pojawił się Przeklęty. Poos rzucił się na wroga, ale został odepchnięty. Kazał pozostałym uciekać. Wyjął blaser i zaczął strzelać, a reszta wróciła do kryjówki. Kiedy wrócili, Wade wziął się do kolejnych obliczeń. Udało mu się dowiedzieć, że następny portal otworzy się na pograniczu zakazanej strefy, ale jego sprzęt się przegrzał, przez co nie mógł już więcej z niego korzystać. Następna pełnia była dla nich ostatnią szansą. Jaden postanowił potrenować Wade'a, aby był gotowy jeśli Przeklęty znowu im przeszkodzi, choć wiedział że to niewiele da. Podczas treningu bardzo dużo rozmawiali. Jademały|Wade i Talia tuż po wydostaniu się z Przeklętej Planetyn opowiedział mu o Jokerze i swoich przygodach, a Wade o swoim pobycie w akademii. Jaden doradził mu również co powinien zrobić w sprawie Talii. Kiedy nadszedł czas komandor Finer, Jaden, Wade i Talia ruszyli w stronę portalu. Kiedy dotarli do celu, Przeklęty się ujawnił. Jaden zaczął strzelać, ale został odepchnięty mocą i złamał nogę. Talia pomogła mu wstać i dojść do portalu, podczas gdy Wade i Relis odwracali uwagę wroga. Finer kazał uciekać Wade'owi razem z Talią i Jadenem. Warren był przeciwny temu, ale ostatecznie wykonał wolę komandora. Po przejściu przez portal padli na ziemię z wycieńczenia. Dalsze losy (32 ABY-35 ABY) mały|lewo|130px|R8 i jego stwórcaPo tych wydarzeniach Wade doniósł na Larsa Vergela, który został aresztowany. Ożenił się z Talią. Na obramowaniu portalu wyrył przepowiednię, z nadzieją że kiedyś jego potomek dokona tego, co mu się nie udało. Zbudował również droida astromechanicznego na bazie modelów R8, którego nazwał R8-F4. Droid pomagał mu w pracy. Razem z Talią stworzyl firmę, której największym osiągnięciem okazały się elektrowidły. W 35 ABY urodziło mu się dziecko, które nazwał Relis Warren na cześć komandora Finera. Rozłam Republiki Systemowej (35 ABY) mały|Wade zostaje doradcą ministra obrony IPNSNiedługo po rozłamie Republiki Systemowej Wade otrzymał propozycję od władz IPNS, by został doradcą ministra obrony. Warren przyjął z chęcią ofertę, gdyż był przeciwnikiem monarchii, a zarazem Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. Wojna z Państwem Mandaloriańskim (36 ABY) Preludium Avva Kennil razem z Wade'em byli na Doge. Gdy Minister Obrony IPNS podjęła decyzję o ataku na bazę Bantha Państwa Mandaloriańskiego, był temu przeciwny. Jego zdanie nie zostało jednak uwzględnione. Niedługo potem do bazy IPNS wraz ze swym poplecznikiem Andredem wkroczył lord Sithów Darth Lange, który miał nadzieję na uzyskanie pozycji w nowym galaktycznym konflikcie. Andred zaatakował Minister Obrony, natomiast Shedov rozejrzał się po bazie. Atak Sithów na placówkę został zniweczony przez Marcxusa Nadona oraz agentów: Państwa Mandaloriańskiego Carla Tano i Imilien. Minister Obrony oraz jej doradca zdążyli się po cichu ewakuować z planety przed końcem bitwy. Kontrola na stacji Assen mały|lewo|244px|Żołnierze PM atakujący Wade'a i LageraRazem z Komandorem Lagerem Wade otrzymał zadanie sprawdzenia i oceny wydajności części placówek IPNS. Jedną z nich była stacja na Assen, niezamieszkałej przez istoty rozumne planecie. Stacja ta była mała, jednak jej znaczenie było bardzo ważne w IPNS. W razie ataku Państwa Mandaloriańskiego na stolicę, ta placówka miała go wykryć i poinformować władze. Kiedy wylądowali, z stacji wyszedł żołnierz, który nakłaniał ich do przełożenia kontroli, argumętując to awarią. Nagle rozległ się krzyk i dźwięk strzałów z blasterów. Lager natychmiast wyjął broń i strzelił do żołnierza. Okazało się, że nie był to wcale członek armii IPNS, a jeden z podwładnych Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. Wtedy wyszli im na przeciw pozostali wrogowie. Zaczęli do nich strzelać. Lager szybko został trafiony i padł na ziemię. Wade wziął jego blaster i zaczął walczyć, ale widząc, że nie ma szans użył harpuna w broni i przy jego pomocy zeskoczył z platformy. Kiedy był na dole, spotkał trzech ocalałych żołnierzy: Chopa, Bricka oraz Zero. Razem podjęli się próby odzyskania stacji. Zero ujawnił, że istnieje tajne przejście, o którym wiedział on i część członków placówki. Poinformował jednak, są tam mikrowkręty, niewielkie stworzenia które wchodzą na ciała innych istot i przebijają się przez skórę, a następnie pożerają od środka. Mimo to grupa postanowiła spróbować. Dostali się do tunelu. Kiedy już byli przy wejściu do bazy, mikrowkręty zaatakowały Chopa i zabiły go. Pozostałym udało się dostać do placówki. Udali się do centrum dowodzenia, aby przeciążyć rdzeń budynku, co miało spowodować wybuch, o którym władze IPNS szybko by się dowiedziały i dzięki temu postawiły wojska w stolicy w stan gotowości. Po drodze zabili paru wrogów. Kiedy dotarli do celu, Zero zajął się rdzeniem a Wade i Brick pilnowali wejścia. Nagle pojawili się przeciwnicy. Było ich tak wielu, że Warren i reszta musieli się schować za meblami, aby nie zostać trafionym. Podjęli decyzję, że jeden z nich musi zostać, aby pilnować by żołnierze PM nie zniszczyli ich planu poprzez wyłączenie rdzenia. Brick zgłosił się na ochotnika. Zero był przeciwny, ale po namowie kolegi zgodził się. Wade i Zero uciekli szybem wentylacyjnym, a Brick kontynuował ostrzał w stronę wroga. Kiedy Warren i Zero byli w bezpiecznej odległości, stacja wybuchła. Po paru godzinach przybyli po nich żołnierze IPNS ze stolicy. Po tym wszystkim Wade skontaktował się z Talią i opowiedział jej co się stało. Zaproponował Zero, aby został jego ochroniarzem. Bitwa o Eriadu Minister Obrony Przewrót Zdrada W budowie Ekspedycja Kyber (40 ABY) W 39 roku po bitwie o Yavin naukowcy odkryli, że gwiazda główna - będąca w samym środku galaktyki gwiazda, która nie tylko daje światło, lecz utrzymuje wszystkie ciała niebieskie w ładzie, zaczyna gasnąć. Do końca procesu pozostało zaledwie kilka lat. Jedyną nadzieją był Wielki Kryształ Kyber - potężny przedmiot, który rzekomo mógł sprawić, że gwiazda będzie aktywna wiecznie. Był jednak pewien problem. Istniał tylko jeden taki kryształ i według legend znajdował się w Nieznanych Regionach. Państwo Mandaloriańskie postanowiło działać. Stworzyli ekspedycję, która miała za zadanie zdobyć legendarny przedmiot. Wade otrzymał od króla Mandalory propozycję przyłączenia się do składu załogi. Talia zagroziła, że jeśli poleci i wróci, to wezmą rozwód. Mimo to Wade uznał, że jego zadaniem jest ratować galaktykę. Choć lekko spóźniony, dotarł do placówki Kyber na Mandalorze. Tam poznał pozostałych członków ekspedycji. Razem wyruszyli na , w celu zgromadzenia zapasów. Po dordze pokłócił się z Jadenem, ponieważ dowiedział się, że Tano wybierał skład i nie chciał w nim Wade'a. Podczas przeładowywania ładunków na Ansion, zostali zaatakowani przez kult Sithowskiej Potęgi. Wrogowie porwali Wade'a. Na ich statku poznał przywódcę tajemniczej organizacji Kadmusa Xadda. Chciał on wiedzieć jak mu się udało wydostać z Przeklętej Planety, by móc uwolnić z niej Przeklętego. Warren nie zgodził się zeznawać, dlatego był wielokrotnie torturowany. Po jakimś czasie między ekspedycją a Sithowską Potęgą doszło do kolejnego starcia. Udało się podczas niego zabić Kadmusa i jego ludzi oraz uwolnić Wade'a. Niestety Marcxus zapadł w śpiączkę, a Damon zginął. Niedługo potem Raymus ostrzegł Wade'a, że wśród nich może być zdrajca, przez co Warren przestał w pełni ufać pozostałym. Kiedy Neuro Visla i Jaden podczas pobytu na trzeciej planecie, utknęli na niej i prawie zginęli, Wade uratował ich i zabrał na statek. Po jakimś czasie on i Bard Kolar pokłócili się o to, który z nich powinien udać się na czwartą planetę. Wtedy to zabrak ogłuszył go przy pomocy Mocy. Obudził go Marcxus Nadon. Opowiedział mu i reszcie co się stało. Mimo to Bardowi zostało to wybaczone, bo zdobył Wielki Kryształ Kyber. Jak się później okazało, misja była samobójcza. Wade postanowił poświęcić się, aby inni mogli przeżyć, jednak przypadkowo cofnął się w czasie. Zagubiony w czasie W budowie Powrót (43 ABY) W budowie Walka przeciw Sithowskiej Potędze (44 ABY - 46 ABY) W budowie Osobowość Wade był wyjątkowo inteligentnym i bystrym człowiekiem. Widział jednak w większości ludzi same wady. Zmieniło się to po pobycie na Przekłetej Planecie. Podczas wojny z Państwem Mandaloriańskim, pod wpływem innych polityków stawał się coraz mroczniejszy. Usprawiedliwiał się tym, że chciał jedynie zakończyć wojnę poprzez zwycięstwo IPNS. Zobaczył jednak swoje błędy i nawrócił się. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Kiedy Wade przedstawia się Jadenowi, ten niedosłyszy i pyta się "Blade?". Jest to nawiązanie do potomka Wade'a, Dartha Blade'a. * Wade od dzieciństwa był fanem Jadena Tano. * Wade uważał, że przepowiednia dotyczy jego. * Był jedynakiem. * Kiedy Wade był doradcą minister obrony, był nazywany przez Talię Wiceministrem Wojny i Anarchii. * Wade po powrocie z czasów upadku Korkordii trafił do końcówki 43 ABY, co oznacza, że ominęły go trzy lata życia. Kategoria:Intergalaktyczne Przymierze Niezależnych Systemów Kategoria:Smokescreen4 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Niezłomni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Republika Systemowa Kategoria:Fanon o Republice Systemowej Kategoria:Ekspedycja Portal Kategoria:Ród Warrenów Kategoria:Wojna Przyjaciół Kategoria:Zagłada Galaktyki Kategoria:Przeklęta Planeta - dawne czasy Kategoria:Ekspedycja Kyber Kategoria:Nowe zagrożenie Kategoria:Przyjaciele Jadena Tano